1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a complex prescription of Chinese medicine for the treatment of extensive cancer
2. Description of the Related Art
The medicine for the treatment of cancers with certain effect has still not been found in the market or even in production. The treatment of cancer is in the slough of anticancer. While the treatment against, destroying or exterminating cancer is still doubtful, the temporary treatment of vascular thrombembolia, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of the intravenous drip is taken as normal treatment. As it ignores the holistic pathology of the victim due to its aboriginality, the treatment effect is still very primal. When the course of treatment is harsh and complicate, the patient will suffer a lot, especially when the patient has dosage dependence, allergic reaction, enhance transfer, etc.
As troubled by the business interest and many other factors, the research of cancer treatment has been confined in a certain mode. The idea that anticancer is the treatment of cancer has been highly advocated; however, the most attractive theory, before it reaches its objective, is still a presumption. The presumptive theory which cannot reach its objective finally certainly has some inherent problems. Therefore it is urgent to break up the mindset of treatment. Before we can find the treatment finally, all the presumptive theories without sound medical foundation are mirages.
If the experts who only know biotechnology and development of cancer medicine have no clinic experience in the treatment of cancer or they only know cancer cells but not know cancer environment or cancer development, etc, they can only develop anticancerous medicine, far away from the practice of cancer treatment.
The researches of cancer structure, organization, shape, and position are equally important. We used to classify the cancers as per those mentioned elements or organic systems; however, as per the practice of cancer treatment, this classification method is unrealistic; therefore the classification by mechanism and type is feasible.
China is noted for its richness of Chinese medicine resource. It has achieve considerably success in anticancer and treatment of cancer over years with many relevant papers released; however most of the treatments are centered around medicines and their production and except the discussion of diagnosis and treatment based on an overall analysis of the illness and the patient's condition, they cannot break away the idea that anticancer is the treatment of cancer. Therefore no innovation or new theory has been brought about. Besides, there is no exact description of the terminology. It is understandable that there is no production scale.